


Agitated

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [149]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony wants to get a rise out of Stephen, unfortunately it wasn't in the healthiest way.*Mind the Tags!*Reupload from secondary account: ButterflyEye





	Agitated

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this but this is unhealthy behaviour and unacceptable in real life.

   He’s angry, agitated.

   Tony should be backing down, going on the defensive, anything but antagonizing his boyfriend, who is red in the face and pacing a tight circle. It really shouldn’t be as hot as it was, seeing his jaw clenched, eyes stormy, body tense, fuck Tony needs him inside, preferably soon.

   “I don’t know what the big deal is.”

   Stephen’s head snaps up, chest heaving as he tried to hold on to that impeccable control. He wants to break him, wants him to snap like a wire strung too tight until he can’t stop himself from ruining him. Tony knows this can’t be healthy. He doesn’t care.

   “She _kissed_ you,” Stephen practically spits the words, hands clenching at his sides. “And you didn’t push her away, you didn’t step away, you did _nothing_.”

   “Was I supposed to shove her off the dais?” Tony asks sarcastically, only half meaning it.

   “ _Yes.”_

   Tony turns away, feigning indifference but only manages one step before there are two quick taps and heat along his back, an arm coming up to circle his chest, the other his stomach, holding him firmly in place, as if Tony would want to move.

   The words he says next are too far, even he knows it, “you know, she wasn’t half bad at it. Usually chicks like that are rushing for the cameras, worried I’ll push them away too soon. She seemed pretty happy I didn-”

   “Enough,” Stephen snaps and Tony can feel it in his bones as he is spun around.

   Its easy to forget beneath all the thick layers Stephen wears that the man is actually ripped and more then capable of manhandling him. He’d shoved against the wall next to the counter roughly, head smacking against it, but Stephen doesn’t pause.

   Lips are on his, harsh and unyielding, completely in control and Tony can’t help the whimper that escapes him, fire flashing through his body at the display of dominance. A tongue is shoved in his mouth, claiming and quick before pulling back just enough so Stephen can bite at his lip.

   Tony feels the sting; tastes the metallic tang of blood and he wants more. Its his reckless side coming out because he knows damage is being done here of a different variety, but in the moment he doesn’t care.

   Stephen’s lips attach to his neck, sucking the skin harshly and Tony know there will be marks and he shivers, so hard at this point that its bordering on painful, “Stephen,” he gasps on a low moan.

   “Shut up,” is the immediate answer, the cold voice making his stomach flip.

   He tries to reach out, but Stephen’s bats them away unceremoniously, “you don’t talk, you don’t touch, you want it to stop you fucking say it and we’ll be done here.”

   Concise and unforgiving. Tony swallows downs his pleas and dig his nails into his palms desperately. Stephen isn’t wasting anytime though, those familiar trembling fingers going to his buckle and undoing it quickly, making Tony wince because he knows that hurts his hands but its also really fucking hot.

   Stephen drops to his knees and Tony stares at him wide-eyed because its not what he expected, but he’s already yanking his pants and boxers down in one smooth, practiced move, revealing his aching arousal.

   Stephen looks up at him, eyes hard and unforgiving, a mere inch from the tip of his cock, “you don’t move, understood?”

   Tony nods, already fighting to keep his hips from straining forward.

   “You buck into my mouth, you move your hands, you come before I let you and I walk away right here.”

   Tony swallows thickly. This was exactly what he wanted but it didn’t stop the urge to run his fingers through Stephen’s hair or moan his name from filling him and fuck he doesn’t remember being this needy ever. He nods all the same.

   Stephen wastes no time, swallowing the head unceremoniously and sucking hard, making Tony cry out and he swore he could feel blood where the nails dug into his palms. The sudden wet heat was just on the side of too much.

   His Stephen was usually so gentle, so careful. He liked to take his time and worship his body, but this was making his head spin as another inch disappeared into his mouth. Tony squeezed his eyes closed, only for all the sensation to cease.

   He snapped them open to find Stephen’s glacially blue ones glaring up at him, “watch me. Don’t close your eyes.”

   The commands were unsettling as they were hot. Tony nodded once again.

   He expected Stephen to take him right away again, but he didn’t. Instead, his lover leaned forward and rubbed his goatee against the tip, practically nuzzling his cock and Tony felt his eyes burn for some inexplicable reason at the scratchy feeling on the sensitive tip.

   It lasted several long moments until finally, Stephen took it back in, sinking down quickly and efficiently, Tony couldn’t remember that last time he’d been so quick. It felt like seconds until his nose was bumping his abdomen, throat spasming around his arousal.

   All the while, Stephen didn’t stop watching him, pinning him to the spot and making every gasp and whimper feel shockingly intimate.

   Then, he began to fuck him properly.

   Stephen began bobbing his head in long, practiced pulls and Tony was biting his lip again, blood spilling into his mouth as he stared at those stretched lips and used every ounce of self-control not to buck.

   He wanted to beg, wanted to plead with Stephen as his balls tightened embarrassingly quickly, but he wasn’t supposed to speak, so he resorted to making his moans and gasps more vocal, trying to signal his lover that way.

   He needn’t have worried, apparently Stephen had no intention of edging him like he feared. Stephen pulled off his cock, licking at the saliva glistening on his lips and Tony nearly came right then and there.

   He sat back on his heels, a little to the side, and began using a trembling hand to stroke his cock insistently. The grip was loose, unable to make a proper fist without it being painful but more then enough friction for how worked up Tony was.

   “Do you want to come?”

   His tone was bored, uncaring, and Tony felt the tears well up properly this time. He nodded. Precum beaded at the tip, mixing in with the saliva on the next up stroke.

   “Who do you belong to?”

   He didn’t know if he was allowed to answer or if it was a trick, the confusion making his head cloudy and his heart ache. He couldn’t bear not to answer, couldn’t bear the disinterest on Stephen’s face, void of the usual love and devotion, “you,” he whispered hoarsely. “Always you.”

   Stephen stared at him for a long moment, then in that same tone but with a clear underlay of command, “come then.”

   Tony had never felt the heat rise in his abdomen that quickly, as he came with an almost painful cry, hips bucking despite himself, legs going weak with the force of it. He didn’t close his eyes though, watching as it shot onto the floor as Stephen continued to pump him.

   The second he finished Stephen’s hand disappeared.

   He watched through bleary eyes as Stephen stood, looking at him with furrowed brows, considering. Tony ached, all he wanted was to be wrapped in his arms, listening to his breathing, hearing his soft voice telling him everything was alright.

   “I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I did step away from her after. They just chose that picture.”

   Stephen’s expression broke and suddenly warm trembling palms were cupping his cheeks and soft lips, careful and oh so gentle were on his and Tony felt the tears spill over at the feeling of love that washed through him.

   There was cool sensation as Stephen pulled back and Tony didn’t even have to look down to know he was changed into pajamas, cleaned as though it hadn’t happened at all. Stephen pressed his forehead to his, thumbs wiping at his tears, “why didn’t you tell me?” his voice was pained, and Tony didn’t want that.

   “I wanted to get a rise out of you.”

   “Tony,” his tone was disapproving.

   “I liked it,” he was quick to reveal. “But I don’t want to do it again, at least not like that.”

   Stephen shook his head a little, “you mean by making me think you cheated on me?”

   “Yeah, that was a bit not good.”

   “You’re hopeless,” but his voice was fond this time and Tony soaked it up.

   “Can we go to bed? I-” he swallowed thickly. “I want you to hold me.”

   Stephen’s hand settled in his, “yes, but we’re talking about this after.”

   Tony let himself be pulled along, catching a brief glance of his reflection in the large windows, seeing the large bruises decorating his neck and smiled in shaky satisfaction. Yes, that wasn’t so bad at all, he’d just have to be a little more…creative in the future.


End file.
